


Aw, Alex!

by peculiarthings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is still a angry smol adult, Hamiltots, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Kindergarden AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teachers, and peggy, but with a juice box, james madison is cute, kindergarten marriage, lafayette is obsessed with washington, thats my expectation from my future husband, they are such smols omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarthings/pseuds/peculiarthings
Summary: It Started With Kindergarten Marriage.





	1. juic

"Laurens, i like you a lot! Will you marry me?"  
John spun around, meeting Alex's eyes. Alex knelt down on one knee, presenting john with a Sammy Adams apple juice box. He gasped and took the juice box without hesitation.  
"Of course!" John cried out. Alex's cheeks turned red and he smiled, getting up from his position.  
"Really?"  
John rolled his eyes  
"Yes silly! You have been my best friend for a long time! I would marry you any day! I love you." He replied. This was true, John did in fact love his best friend Alex very much. He wasn't just doing this to get the Sammy Adams juice box. In fact...  
"You want to share this?" John offered. "To celebrate our marriage?"  
"From the same straw? Thats like kissing!" Alex giggled. John nodded.  
"Yea, i know, but we are married now, so we're allowed to do that."  
"Oh okay, sure!" Alex said, smiling.  
"By the way, i love you too."  
"Good, or we would be stuck a failing marriage." John giggled, handing the juice box to Alex.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We should tell our friends that were getting married." Alex told his new "Husband". John smiled, throwing the empty juice box in a can.  
"Yea we should. They will be happy for us. I think."  
Alex laughed and at that moment they heard their teachers voice.  
"Guys! Play times over! Time to come back inside!"  
"MR WASHINGTON!!!!!!!!" They heard their friend, Lafayette scream. Lafayette had a strange obsession with their kindergarten teacher...Needless to say.  
"Yes, Lafayette." They heard Washington sigh before going inside, the rest of the children following them.  
john and Alex held hands as they ran into the classroom that was rapidly filling up with kids. As soon as Mr.Washington left to go get some papers, Alex climbed up on a desk and put his chubby hands on his hips.  
"Guys!" He cried out. "Guess what?"  
"What's up Alex?" A girl in a blue dress, Eliza, asked.  
"Me and..." He pulled John up to the desk with him.  
"Me and John are getting married!"  
Cheers broke out and he heard Eliza's sister, Angelica scream "A toast to the groom!"  
John smiled triumphantly.  
The room was filled with childlike happiness except for a little boy in the corner, who rolled his eyes and looked back at the book he held.  
"Immature." Aaron sighed. He Squinted at the book before realizing it was upside down ad turning it over.  
"Thats great that your uh how you say......emgage."  
Laf smiled and beside him his friend, Hercules, frowned.  
"My dad says that two boys can't marry each other because it's bad."  
"That's okay, my dad says that too, but i don't think it's bad." John said. Hercules nodded.  
"Me either, because i wanna marry Laf!"  
The tiny french child clutched his chest and gasped.  
"AW! Mon ami!" He cried.  
"Yea! Who decided if thats bad, anyways?" The shortest of the Schuyler sisters, Peggy huffed. Alex shrugged and he got down from on top the desk and just as he opened his mouth to respond, another annoyingly smug voice interrupted him.  
"The grown ups do!" A kid with an afro said, a sickly child trailing behind him.  
"Shut up, Thomas!" Alex growled.  
"That's a bad word!" The kids behind Thomas sniffled, crossing his arms.  
"I don't care James. Go home. You're sick."  
James stared at him angrily, blowing his nose into his tissue before grabbing Thomas' hand and pulling him away.  
Alex smirked and he looked at the crowd around him.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, people." He stated.  
"Shall we proceed with the wedding?"


	2. meet me inside

"GIVE IT BACK YOU FAT MOTHERFU-"  
"ALEX!" Laf cried  
"LANGUAGE.'  
They now graduated from kindergarden, and first grade. and second grade. Now, they've risen up. All the way to 3rd grade.  
"Oh come on you big baby." Alex laughed.  
"We'll get in trouble with Washington." His friend said, chewing his nails.  
Herc moaned.  
"Shut up about Washington! Everyday its Washington this Washington that..If you love him so much then wHY DON'T YOU MARRY HIM."  
Alex and John laughed, and Laf looked like he was gonna cry.  
"I hate you guys." He sniffed. "I'm gonna go hang out with Madison and Jefferson."  
("You're already hanging out with me." Grumbled Herc)(Jk guys hahahahahahahahaha...)  
"Nowait-"  
"You.. 'ow you say... initiated this... Alex, It's all your fault."  
"Laf don't rub your super advanced vocabulary in our faces."  
Laf looked proud.  
"I studied. Shouldn't you know this?"  
"Damn, whatever happened to us? We were smarter then you in kindergarten..." john sighed.  
"I don't know. All i can remember from kindergarten is when you aND ALEX GOT MARRIED HEYOOO!" Herc laughed loudly.  
"I remember that!" John gasped.  
"Psh, that was a lame proposal. I can do better now." Alex claimed, grabbing a flower and getting down on one knee. He cleared his throat.  
""Will you, john laurens, make me the happiest man on earth and be my husband?" He asked, making fake googly eyes at him. " John put his hands over his mouth and feigned surprise before putting the back of his hand on his head.  
"Oh my dear boy, of course I'm so happy i can-"  
Just like that his eyes fluttered up and he fell back on hercules, who caught him right on cue.  
Alex smiled and yelled "I'M REMARRIED BITCHES!"  
"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"  
Alex turned around nervously.  
"S-Sir?"  
"Meet me inside."


	3. Cold in my professions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i am so flipping sorry for not posting in like what 50 years? here’s a really fluffy chapter for y’all, though. hope u mf’s enjoy

8th grade was a pain, Alex decided.  
But at least he still had his friends. the same people he’s known since kindergarten scattered around him at lunch, yapping it out, even jefferson and madison, jefferson quietly worrying about madison, and james rolling his eyes and reassuring him that he was okay.  
Alex looked beside him to his best friend, and light of his 14 year old life, John laurens.  
“-ex? Alex?” John waved his hand in front of alex’s face and alex snapped out of it.  
“Yes, Love?” Alex grinned. Laf and Herc groaned.  
“Go get a room to make out in. It’s torturous watching you guys flirt with eachother non stop.” Herc whined. Laf took a sip out of his soda.  
“Yea, even though you guys are married, there’s a line, Mon ami.”  
John laughed, and Alex shook his head.  
“No no no. I have to do it again, i was a rookie with my words, i’m way better at wording now! HOW CAN I LET MY FIANCÉ DIE KNOWING MY LOVE CONFESSION WAS SHIT?”  
“True. You words were shit.” John nodded.  
“Okay john, when i said shit i didn’t really-“  
“No excuses.” John inturruped him, holding his hand out.”  
“You’ve gotta beg for my love. With better wording this time.” He said. Alex grabbed his hand.  
“That a challenge?” He smirked, Lowering himself to the ground. He cleared his throat.  
“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my love, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me. Will you, My dearest Laurens, marry me?” Alex said, not even stuttering once.  
John blinked.  
“What the actual fuck?” Herc said, confused. “I barely understood a word you just said. The Fuck?”  
“Jesus christ. My dearest boy, you know the sentiments of your affectionate laurens, but for the sake of the tension, wanna go find a room?” John breathed.  
Alex winked.  
“Hell yea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should expand this.


End file.
